uremalfandomcom-20200213-history
Ps 22/kjv
: }|1| 22:1 My God, my God, why hast thou forsaken me? why art thou so far from helping me, and from the words of my roaring? }} : }|2| 22:2 O my God, I cry in the day time, but thou hearest not; and in the night season, and am not silent. }} : }|3| 22:3 But thou art holy, O thou that inhabitest the praises of Israel. }} : }|4| 22:4 Our fathers trusted in thee: they trusted, and thou didst deliver them. }} : }|5| 22:5 They cried unto thee, and were delivered: they trusted in thee, and were not confounded. }} : }|6| 22:6 But I am a worm, and no man; a reproach of men, and despised of the people. }} : }|7| 22:7 All they that see me laugh me to scorn: they shoot out the lip, they shake the head, saying, }} : }|8| 22:8 He trusted on the LORD that he would deliver him: let him deliver him, seeing he delighted in him. }} : }|9| 22:9 But thou art he that took me out of the womb: thou didst make me hope when I was upon my mother's breasts. }} : }|10| 22:10 I was cast upon thee from the womb: thou art my God from my mother's belly. }} : }|11| 22:11 Be not far from me; for trouble is near; for there is none to help. }} : }|12| 22:12 Many bulls have compassed me: strong bulls of Bashan have beset me round. }} : }|13| 22:13 They gaped upon me with their mouths, as a ravening and a roaring lion. }} : }|14| 22:14 I am poured out like water, and all my bones are out of joint: my heart is like wax; it is melted in the midst of my bowels. }} : }|15| 22:15 My strength is dried up like a potsherd; and my tongue cleaveth to my jaws; and thou hast brought me into the dust of death. }} : }|16| 22:16 For dogs have compassed me: the assembly of the wicked have inclosed me: they pierced my hands and my feet. }} : }|17| 22:17 I may tell all my bones: they look and stare upon me. }} : }|18| 22:18 They part my garments among them, and cast lots upon my vesture. }} : }|19| 22:19 But be not thou far from me, O LORD: O my strength, haste thee to help me. }} : }|20| 22:20 Deliver my soul from the sword; my darling from the power of the dog. }} : }|21| 22:21 Save me from the lion's mouth: for thou hast heard me from the horns of the unicorns. }} : }|22| 22:22 I will declare thy name unto my brethren: in the midst of the congregation will I praise thee. }} : }|23| 22:23 Ye that fear the LORD, praise him; all ye the seed of Jacob, glorify him; and fear him, all ye the seed of Israel. }} : }|24| 22:24 For he hath not despised nor abhorred the affliction of the afflicted; neither hath he hid his face from him; but when he cried unto him, he heard. }} : }|25| 22:25 My praise shall be of thee in the great congregation: I will pay my vows before them that fear him. }} : }|26| 22:26 The meek shall eat and be satisfied: they shall praise the LORD that seek him: your heart shall live for ever. }} : }|27| 22:27 All the ends of the world shall remember and turn unto the LORD: and all the kindreds of the nations shall worship before thee. }} : }|28| 22:28 For the kingdom is the LORD's: and he is the governor among the nations. }} : }|29| 22:29 All they that be fat upon earth shall eat and worship: all they that go down to the dust shall bow before him: and none can keep alive his own soul. }} : }|30| 22:30 A seed shall serve him; it shall be accounted to the Lord for a generation. }} : }|31| 22:31 They shall come, and shall declare his righteousness unto a people that shall be born, that he hath done this. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *